


Where Are You Now?

by ButterflyPrincess



Series: Perkbiven [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sequel, after Day 2 of MSI, can be read separately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyPrincess/pseuds/ButterflyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka feels like shit after the first two days of MSI and needs someone to cheer him up.<br/>Luckily, he has Fabian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Are You Now?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sitting right next to my parents writing gay fanfic. Guess I'm okay with that. 
> 
> Also, I'm like the only person in this world who makes Perkbiven a fluff thing but I just have a need for hapiness, so Fluff is basically all I am and all I'll ever be.  
> This is kind of based on "Of Notes and Good Luck" but can be read separately I think. 
> 
> Enjoy <333

Where Are You Now?

 

Flash Wolves had been close. SKT T1 a slaughter. CLG had been heart-breaking. RNG resignation and crushed hopes.

 

Luka “PerkZ” Perkovic couldn’t think of a time in his life when he had felt equally defeated or even close to it. He had lost before. Games in Challenger Series, games in LCS and tons of games in Solo Queue of course. Losing wasn’t something he hadn’t ever experienced and he was certainly familiar with it.

 

But right now... Right now it suddenly felt so much heavier. So much more _crushing,_ so much more _destroying._ It was their first international tournament, they were representing EU as a major region and they had failed miserably during that first two days.

 

He didn’t even exactly feel bad because of losing or because they hadn’t practiced. What was tearing him apart way harder was how so many people had reacted to it. How they were called lazy and lousy representatives for EU. People kept saying that OG would’ve done better, that Fnatic would’ve done better and what struck him the hardest was probably that EU fans started saying that they’d rather be represented by SuperMassive.

 

He didn’t want to look at any social media ever again. He stated he would take a break from it and so he did. Reddit had been as devastating as ever – it was kinda that platform’s job, wasn’t it? When Reddit was not cruel, it wasn’t Reddit. Twitter was almost worse. It made him almost be ironically impressed by how humiliating 140 characters could be.

 

However, it didn’t help. He felt like shit. Like utter shit of an old, dying cow or something like that. But that was probably a fitting description. His team mates had tried to cheer him up, without meaningful success. The best they got was a little snicker when Glenn had walked up to Jin Hyun over-dramatically announcing that he would still love him despite every dumb move he might make in the future. The Korean had looked pricelessly confused as he only managed to understand half of that proclamation of love but still happily returned the warm hug his Support pulled him in.

 

But besides that one little laughter Luka felt uncharacteristically depressed.

 

Just as he wanted to once again try to sleep after that second horrible day (he had been trying for like two hours straight) his phone vibrated.

 

_Fabian: Hey love, are you alright? <3_

Okay, now he just _had to_ smile. Only Fabian could ever start a conversation about how he was absolutely not okay in such a light-hearted way.

 

_Luka: Not exactly, no :         ^)_

Ah, the kill-myself face. Bless Magikarp.

 

_Fabian: No but seriously, I know how it feels. You know, it felt just as bad when you guys kicked us out of playoffs. I’m a little jelly that you can even be there. By the way, how does Faker’s dick feel?_

_Luka: Bigger than yours,_ _Fabiantje~_ _…We can’t do this seriously, can we?_

_Fabian: This is us, Luka. Can we ever do something seriously? Can’t recall we ever did._

_Luka: Well… Your ‘I really like you’ after we more or less fucked sounded at least half serious :p_

He smiled at that. Their little… fling after Playoffs had not passed without consequences. Including intense mocking by his team mates. Mateusz even compared them with Romeo and Juliet which was probably the most awkward thing ever.

 

Not that they were officially dating or something, they hadn’t really had the time to talk about this either as G2 had headed to finals directly jumping into further training and Fabian had to prepare a little for analyst desk as well. So talking had not exactly be possible. However… You know. Let’s say that very well visible hickey Fabian had worn at finals had not really been explained correctly by Gross-Drama.

 

_Fabian: I said we weren’t serious, not that I’m lying. I mean… Would a little… pleasure help keeping you from sand-bagging the next few days? :p_

_Luka: You are unbelievable. And in Turkey, you fuck-face. Man, I just… That sounds so cheesy but some… emotional support is all I need, basically… You know, after being completely busted by the guy I looked forward to facing the most. Jesus, I shit-talked so much before this, I feel almost as overrated as Doublelift._

He needed a few seconds to consider whether he really wanted to send this message or not. But after all he had been chasing after that guy’s attention ever since joining the LCS and they had at least been physically intimate, so this was maybe the right thing to do. Showing he trusted him and stuff.

 

_Fabian: …Can I call you?_

His heart skipped a beat. This sounded so not good.

 

_Luka: Wait a sec_

He stood up heading to the bathroom and tried to be as quiet as possible. He was already lacking sleep and he couldn’t have his mates or his coach know about it.

_Luka: Okay, now_

It wasn’t even a second later that his phone started vibrating in his hand showing him Fabian’s face in form a fucking goofy selfie of him with that weird doggy-filter on. Not that he would ever admit it was the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

 

“Hey”, he simply said and honestly, he didn’t know what else he was supposed to say.

 

“Hey… I… Fuck, this is awkward but… I know it sounds silly but…”, Fabian stuttered helplessly.

 

“Jesus Christ”, Luka hissed, “Just say it. It’s like 2 am here and I haven’t once been asleep tonight. I’ll probably collapse soon.”

 

Fabian took a deep breath. “I care about you. I just want you to know that I… I know we joke around a lot, we banter a lot and stuff but… I’m serious now. I know it hurts when you are destroyed so hard, I’ve had that a lot of times this season. But I know you can do it. I’m certain of that and… You won’t take anyone’s dick but mine, so don’t let that Faker kid get to you. When I can solo-kill this guy, you can’t solo-carry against this whole team.”

 

Luka didn’t know what to say for a moment. Had he ever witnessed Fabian being so serious about something before? Not that he remembered. It seemed almost unreal. But still, it made his heart flutter and his cheeks flush in a way it could only happen to the seventeen year old guy he was.

 

“Not that I’ve ever had yours”, he mumbled making Fabian laugh loudly on the other side.

 

“Take it as a promise. And now… Go to sleep, I wanna see you win tomorrow. And you’re cuter when awake.” One could basically hear the playful smirk in Fabian’s face.

 

“Okay”, Luka whispered, with the first sincere smile of the entire day, “Good night, I… I don’t wanna say I love you now but I kinda feel like I have to.” He chuckled a little.

 

“Hey, I love you too”, Fabian answered with a laughter of himself, “And now go to sleep and win for me tomorrow. Or today, whatever, fuck time zones.”

 

“Yeah, fuck time zones. Good night.”

 

“Good night, honey~”, Fabian sing-sang and Luka laughed again. It felt good to laugh and it was exactly what he needed after that day. After that he finally managed to find some sleep for the first time in 48 hours.


End file.
